Memories of Home
by Bookaholism
Summary: Eragon and Saphira have a long, long life ahead of them. But they can never forget their home.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Inheritance Cycle.**_

**Second Discliamer: The following section contains serious spoilers from all the four books.  
**

* * *

Eragon stared wordlessly in wonder, like a blind man seeing for the first time the fiery glory of dawn.**  
**

Comforted by the blue-scaled warm tail wrapped around him, Eragon delicately lifted the egg to his eyes. The-partner-of-his-mind-and-heart's egg. A polished oval that glittered blue and green in the sun, as if all the forests and oceans existed within it. Light itself appeared to slide from the surface, laughing before dancing away in the surroundings.

Saphira's egg.

_"Firnen's too."_ Saphira spoke in his mind, and Eragon nodded, still dazed. His improved eyesight could pick every thin line of webbing on the shell, spidery green piercing the shining blue. Firnen and Saphira's egg. Arya would be pleased.

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, Eragon choked out. Saphira's mind immediately cocooned his own and they embraced each other, the most intimate embrace there ever was.

"_Little one," _she said. Eragon couldn't help smiling.

"You, a mother!" He exclaimed. "A fiery mum you would be indeed. All that comes to mind is the day I saw _your _egg in the Spine... how _you_ hatched. And now, you will have a hatchling of your own!"

"_My own hatchling days are far in the past. Our war with Galbatorix has blown away all my memories, like fog in a dry wind. We have gone through a lot, little one. The world seems encompassed only of blood and flesh, rises and falls, a dead King and a mighty Queen. All else lies forgotten."_

Saphira's words cut sharply into Eragon's heart, even through the realization of the truth inside them. He has no desire of forgetting his home. Carvahall and Palancar valley at first, but eventually, he had come to consider all of Alagaesia as such. Shifting his gaze back upon the egg, his mind surfaced from deep memories, and wordlessly, he showed Saphira.

* * *

_Eragon knelt in a bed of trampled grass, aiming at the doe with the limp in her foot. But his quarry ran away at a sudden explosion that stripped the pines of their needles. In the exact center of the blast radius lay a polished blue stone. Mist snaked across the scorched area and swirled insubstantial tendrils over the stone...  
_

* * *

_Jumping out of bed, knife in hand, he approached the strange sapphire stone, which was wobbling and knocking faster and faster. Cracks appeared, all joining at the top, where a small piece wobbled. It stayed still for a moment, then skittered in the moonlight. Transfixed, Eragon leaned forward. Standing in front of him was a dragon.  
_

* * *

_Taking the dragon out in the woods with him, it perched upon his shoulder, no bigger than a small cat, Eragon told it all he knew about the forest, not caring if it understood or not. The dragon watched him with solemn, intelligent, unfathomable eyes of hardened water. It's despair at his leaving it. A single word rand in his mind, deep and clear._

Eragon.

My dragon.

* * *

_"Are you Saphira?" Deep in his mind he felt her satisfaction.  
_Yes. _Saphira started humming.  
_

* * *

_The sandstone around Saphira's nose shimmered like gilded dew, turning clear with dancing silver highlights. Eragon watched in wonder as the as tendrils of white diamond twisted over the tomb's surface in priceless filigree. With a satisfied snort, Saphira stepped back and examined her handiwork._

"I gave him the only gift I could. Now time will not ravage him. Brom can rest in peace for eternity."

* * *

_The Star Sapphire had shattered. In the center of the chamber,hurtling downward headfirst, was Saphira. Her jaws were open and from between them erupted a great tongue of flame, bright yellow and tinged with blue. On her back was Arya: hair billowing wildly, arm uplifted, palm glowing with a nimbus of green magic._

* * *

_On the other side of the cliff-face rose a sight so magnificent and astonishing Eragon felt difficulty in the drawing of his breath. Beside him, Saphira roared both in his mind and aloud with elation, and Orik pounded his hammer on his hand and muttered a long string of exclamations. Queen Islanzadi alone was silent and watchful as a golden dragon and his rider flew up from the valley._

* * *

_The two maidens danced faster and faster, their tattoos joining and lifting off their skins, only with its tail attached their body. A mental presence entered Eragon's mind, so powerful he could not fend it off, even with Saphira's combined bolstering. A searing pain shot through the wound in his back, white-hot needles seemed to pry the wound open again, it felt as if his entire being was on fire. Eragon's vision darkened and his form collapsed.  
_

* * *

_The Battle of the Burning Plains - his sudden intuition in the middle of the exchange of blows. Jumping up he ripped the helmet from the Rider of the red dragon... only to see the face of his old friend... Murtagh.  
_

* * *

_Battle after battle that Eragon fought with Saphira. His separations from her, which left him feeling as if he was missing limbs, not his companion. Roran and Katrina's wedding. Elain's daughter. The truth of his lineage... The death of Oromis and Gleadr. And other memories... sitting under Saphira's wing, under the dancing blue light. Visiting Angela the Herbalist, Orik, Jeod, Nasuada, Roran and Katrina, Elain and Horst. _

* * *

_Nasuada's capture, which forced Eragon to leave for Doru Areaba. The days spent searching for their true names, and their discovery and joy after finding the Eggs and Eldunari in the chamber under the Rock of Kuthian. Never in the entire war had he felt so hopeful.  
_

* * *

_He could not forget his final and epic battle with the Great King himself. Chaos had reigned. Murtagh and Thron turned to their side, Nasuada was alive, Arya killed Shruikan, and Elva saved Eragon. Saphira fought with whom she thought was the last of her kin. Eragon and the Eldunari usurped the Mighty Usurper. The Oath-Breaker was dead.  
_

* * *

_Eragon's final days in Alageasia were well-remembered. Nasuada was crowned High Queen, as was her right. Murtagh and Thorn went into exile. Arya became a rider herself... but could not follow Eragon on his jouney. Roran went to Tronjheim and finally came to Ellesmera with Katrina and their daughter. Eragon bid his farewell to Sloan as well._

* * *

Eragon and Saphira opened their eyes.

_"Our times in Alagaesia were well spent, Little one," _said Saphira. "_Our times here will be greater. Fear not, for we shall fly together through everything."_

* * *

**A/N: Review me please?**


End file.
